


ABO腦洞小短篇。

by AdaKe



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Omegavers!AU
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-24 22:39:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16649212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdaKe/pseuds/AdaKe
Summary: 夫夫生子注意。我本篇還沒畫完我就開始腦洞這個...(嗯可能不定期更新





	1. 耐心點啊蓋蓋

**Author's Note:**

> 夫夫生子注意。
> 
> 我本篇還沒畫完我就開始腦洞這個...(嗯
> 
> 可能不定期更新

1.

一家三口在吃飯，Gavin正在設法讓孩子吞下抵在嘴前的那匙菜餚。

“吃下去啊，你這小王…”

Gavin感受的了一股來自餐桌對面的寒氣。

他沒出口的咒罵吞了回去。

“我來吧？”對面的Adam溫和地問道。

 

\------------------------------


	2. 親子戰爭

2.

"我討厭把拔!!!"小屁孩哭嚎著逃開正打算給他穿上襪子的Gavin。

"只是隻不喜歡的襪子你哭什麼!!"Gavin一如往常地怒吼。

這就是他們一大一小開始冷戰的契機。

 

Adam無奈地取過Gavin準備的衣物，回到浴室內幫小鬼穿上。

這已經幾天了，Adam一直當著中間人處理他們的傳接球。

雖然平時就覺得小鬼比較喜歡黏著Adam，但這樣一來，Adam久違地再次感受到Gavin的憤怒直面著他。

這到底要說懷念還是不懷念。他感慨地嘆了口氣。

原因竟然還只是襪子!

 

"你愛我嗎?"Adam決定做點調和。

"嗯!"

"那你愛把拔嗎?"

"我討厭他!!"

"那你覺得把拔愛你嗎?"

"...嗚"

"你知道把拔只是不說出來而已，為何你不自己跟他說呢?"Adam的音調穩重且溫柔。"說不定他也會說愛你，然後聽你說你要的。"

"..."小屁孩掘起嘴來跟Gavin沒什麼兩樣。

"好，不勉強你。"Adam揉了揉他的頭。"但值得一試。"

 

過了幾天，Adam感覺得到他們兩人的氣氛改變了。他為此感到欣慰，但他反而覺得有點落寞。

兩人整天膩在一起，剝奪了他和Gavin的親密時光。

"爹地!"屁孩跳進正在忙著工作的Adam懷裡。

"嗯哼。"

"把拔說他也愛我!!說了好多好多次!!"屁孩得意地笑著。

"是嗎? 真羨慕你。"連Adam也很難一口氣要到這麼多次的回覆。

"跟你說個把拔的秘密。"

"哦? 是秘密的話沒關係嗎?"

"把拔說他也很愛很愛很愛你。但他說是秘密!! "

"..."

"你可以自己在這裡乖乖的嗎?"

"嗯!"

Adam起身往房裡走去。

 

"幹!!幹什麼!!!"

房裡傳來了Gavin氣急敗壞的咒罵。


	3. 第2胎

3.

 

他還記得自己孕吐的感覺。

他媽的不舒服。

就像現在。

他媽的，為什麼又懷孕了!!

OMEGA的體質容易受孕，生育的適齡也可以到50歲左右，但他根本不想再受一次分挽的痛苦。

"你是不是..."蓋文拿保險套裝了水，看著流出的小水柱。

"冤枉啊。"Adam舉著雙手以示清白。

"有小北鼻了嗎!" 小屁孩從門邊探著頭看著他們兩。

"就是你嗎!!!" 蓋文馬上看出了這小鬼的心思，扔下手上的證物就追了出去。

"耶!我要有弟弟或妹妹了!!!" 屁孩一邊跑一邊歡呼著。

 

 

"氣死我了。"

"太容易生氣對胎教不好。"Adam從後方環著蓋文，兩人靠躺在沙發上。

"你懂個屁。" 蓋文不客氣地用後腦杓敲了Adam一記。

"我好不容易練回來的肌肉又要沒了。"他不捨地摸了摸自己現在還算清晰的腹肌。

"...是嗎，但我很喜歡你懷孕時的肉感..." Adam手不安分地四處遊走著。

"尤其是這裡..." 大手放上蓋文重點鍛鍊起來的胸部，掐揉著。

"嗯..." 蓋文呻吟了出聲。

"靠，住手! 我還記得你在我泌乳期幹了些什麼變態事!"

"阻止我看看啊..." Adam將他翻了過來，將臉埋到他的胸懷裡。

"靠! 啊!! 嗯嗯嗯!!" 他恨自己這麼容易起反應的Omega體質。


End file.
